


Asahi Azumane Headcanons :3

by Vexelier_Suix_Cipher



Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Give my man some love, He's bby, More Headcanons, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher/pseuds/Vexelier_Suix_Cipher
Summary: As the title says :D
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu x Reader Oneshots/Ficlets/Headcanons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935610
Kudos: 38





	Asahi Azumane Headcanons :3

**Author's Note:**

> Big teddy bear bby  
> 🥺

• Three words

• Big  
• Ass  
• Baby

• This man is so shy its just so cute  
• He's so scared to even hold your hand in public  
• Kiss him?  
• Stuttering, flustered, red-faced mess.  
• It just makes you wanna give him more kisses ngl  
• He loves it don't get me wrong  
• He's just not used to it  
• Smother him with love and he'll just melt  
• If you sit on his lap  
• He will freeze  
• Like  
• Statue  
• Suddenly he's the winner of red light green light  
• He'll relax soon enough though  
• Loves it when you play with his hair too  
• Came into class one day with a braid crown and curled hair once  
• He couldn't undo them since you worked so hard on it  
• Plus he secretly loved it  
• He loves choosing your outfits when you go out  
• #Fasionista  
• He's good at it too  
• You honestly would let him try any outfit with you  
• He gets so into it  
• Don't even get me started on shopping  
• He **loves** it  
• Almost as much as he loves you  
• The team once asked him to dress them up to see if what you had told them was true  
• This man went full out  
• No one doubts his amazing skills  
• Chile-  
• Kiss him  
• Everywhere and anywhere  
• He loves it  
• And blushes really easily  
• He cooks too  
• And it tastes ***chefs kiss***  
• He'll do anything to make you happy

• **You better do the same.**

• Just give him all your love  
• He'll gladly give you his glass heart  
• Just be careful with it  
• It's really fragile  
• Like  
• **Really Fucking Fragile**

Okie das it!

It's short ik-

Leave requests plzzzzz!!!

Take care my loves!

Vex out!

;3


End file.
